1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to extract, transform and load data processes and, more specifically, to displaying data extracted from data sources in a grid format data viewing and editing environment.
2. Background Information
Data from multiple external data sources typically transitions through an extract, transform and load (ETL) process when being ingested into an internal system. As a part of the ETL process, the data is (i) extracted, (ii) transformed according to business requirements and requirements of the internal data source, and (iii) loaded into a target data store of the internal system. While some parts of the ETL process can be automated, large parts of the process still require human intervention, especially when transforming extracted data to conform to business logic or correcting errors that were introduced as a result of the ingestion. The tools available to the data analysts who perform tasks related to the ETL process typically provide a low-level view into the internal data source that requires knowledge of the internal structure of the data source and data query languages, such as structured query language (SQL). Because of the vast amounts of data that are involved in a single ETL process, performing tasks related to the ETL with tools that are unintuitive and require specialized knowledge makes the tasks cumbersome and time consuming.